The Rat and the Cat
by Lt iS LeArNiNg TaRgEt
Summary: When Kyo comes home after being raped by Hatsuharu, Yuki seems to be showing him more affection than usual.
1. Unwanted Surprise

"Where's Kyo-kun?" Tohru Honda asked Yuki Sohma, who was doing the dishes.

"I'll bet you he went up to his do jo training again," Shigure commented, making Tohru look over at him. "But _I'd_ rather be looking for some-" Shigure was cut off by the backdoor opening.

All three of them turned to see Kyo Sohma, covered in blood with bruises and cuts here and there. He collapsed on the cold ground, exhausted and dosed with agonizing pain. Silence in the room was deadly before the three of them started freaking out.

"Bed, bed, put him in his bed!" Tohru exclaimed, flailin her arms hoplessly.

Kyo's body was getting really tired, so suddenly there was a poof and inside of Kyo's clothes, where there had been a human was an orange cat. This was nrmal, but the part that wasn't was because Kyo has never came home in such a condition.

When Kyo was curled up in his bed, Yuki told the others that he could watch over him. Shiguresuggested calling Hatori, the Sohma family doctor, which Yuki agreed to.

Once everyone fled the room, Yuki looked down upon the orange cat curled up on his bed. "Kyo, what happened?" Yuki managed after paining silence.

Kyo glanced up at Yuki, but then burrowed his face into the pillows. This was highly unusual for the usually furocious Kyo.

Yuki knew something was wrong. Well, he knew from the beginning, but we're talking about severly wrong. Reluctantly, Yuki started petting his orange fur. After a bit, Kyo transformed back into his human form and changed into his clothes. After that, he immediatly curled up again.

Silence, yet again. Paining silence that hurt so bad.

"I was hurt." Kyo muttered after a while, making Yuki quickly avert his attention to hi. "H...he did it. He did it against my... my... own... will..." Kyo curled up even more, holding back the stinging tear that threatened to come out of his eyes.

"Who did this and what was it?" Yuki asked, his voice full of concern. Not a cruel, commanding voice, but a comfortimg, warm voice.

"Haru... he..." Kyo stopped for a bit but then continued. "He let Black Haru take over. He snapped. He s..screamed... he hit me..." Kyo trailed off before muttering in a shaky voice, "He broke me..."

Yuki was slightly confused. "How did h-"

Kyo cut the 'rat boy' off. "If I tell you, you better promise not to tell anyone." Kyo waited a moment before lifting his head slightly and letting out 3 simple words. "He raped me."

This was too much. Yuki couldn't stand it. Suddenly, he pulled Kyo in for a hug and hugged him close. He buried his face in Kyo's hair, tightening his grip slightly. "K...ky...kyo..." Yuki nearly sobbed, burying his face even more.

After Kyo ally realized what was happening, he hugged him back, burying his face in his chest, letting his stinging tears silently wet the front of Yuki's shirt.


	2. Suki Daisuki, Kyo!

Honestly, the past few days became more peculiar as they passed. Atleast, for Yuki. Both Kyo and himself had broken down in front of eachother, and now he was wondering what the dammed cat would say after he recovered from his shock.

Meanwhile, Kyo was completely ashamed. Not only had he broken down in front of the stupid rat, his pride seemed to be fading. He didn't want a bad impression of him to be left on the Sohma family, or he would surely be left out even more than necassary.

"Kyo-kun?" Torhu walked into Kyo's room cautiously. Bother her and Shigure didn't know what was going on, so she was completely confused. "Are you... do you need anything?"

Kyo glanced behind him, curled up on the bed. "No, I'm fine." He croaked hoarsly, his throat burning with pain from sobbing too much.

"Are you sure?" Torhu asked. She was the kind of girl to worry, so kyo couldn't exactly blame her for the question.

He, instead of hitting her, turned his head more towards her and gave a smale, pitiful smile. "Yes, Tohru, I'm sure."

Tohru gave a small, worrysome smile back, turning and leaving Kyo to only his thoughts and the comforting manner of the soft matress on his bedframe.

* * *

"Yuki-Kun~"

Yuki looked irritated as he turned to his older cousin, Shigure. "What do you want know?" He sighed, hoping nothing erong would be happening.

"Ayame is coming over with Momiji to check up on Kyo-K-" Shigure was cut off by Yuki getting up and looming over him, a dark, death glare directy in his eyes.

"You invite him and I swear..." Yuki left it at that as Shigure backed up.

"Come on, Yuki-Kun, you need to get used to your older brother!" Shigure whined up at him like a dog would. "Give him a chance, alright?"

Before Yuki could respond, Hatori stepped into the Living Room.

"Hatori, I didn't think you'd be here." Yuki looked up at the Sohma's family doctor, taken aback by his sudden appearence.

"Who else would come up and check on your cousin." Hatori said, looking down into his purple eyes. He then turned to Shigure and said, "I'm ready. Can you show me the way to his room?"

Shigure nodded happily. "Sure thing, Haa-san!" He cherished, leading him upstairs.

Yuki was confused by how the dog could be so relaxed at a time like this. He sighed, letting his head rest on the kotatsu.

"Sohma-kun." Torhu walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Honda-san." Yuki sat up straight and professional like. He dusted himself off, then straightened out the wrinkles in his pants. "Do you need something, Honda-dan?"

"Not really." Torhu smiled at Yuki. "I was just checking up on you. You seem pretty quiet latley, why?"

Yuki looked back at her and smiled a little bit. "Oh, it's nothin, really." He patted her head before getting u and heading to his own room.

* * *

Yuki was woken up from quiet sobbing. Well, not very quiet, but he could still faintly hear someone crying.

Sigjing, Yuki had already known who was the crying person. He reluctantly got up and straightened his paamas, heading over to Kyo's room to try and comfort him.

When he arrived, he could see Kyo curled up in a ball while hugging a pillow. Feeling some sympathy and a littlr courage, he sat down on his bed and patted his back lghtly.

As soon as Kyo felt the pat, he immediatly turned and saw Yuki. Slowly, he dragged him down and hugged him, burying his face into his chest for the second itime that week.

"Kyo..." Yuki muttered, petting his hair. He, too, could feel oncoming tears, and it hurt to keep them in. But he didn't want to breakdown infront of Kyo and embarrass himself all over again.

"They won't accept me." Kyo stated after moments of sobbing."They'll call me a wimp... a whore... a fa..." He trailed off, gulping down sobs that threatened to interupt him. "They'll abandon me completely. Thin...think about what Akito will say once he finds out..."

Yuki pulled Kyo's faced out of his chest and touched him forehead to forehead.

"A...are you trying to Eskimo kiss me?" Kyo lightly chuckled, attempting to brighten the mood.

"K...Kyo... I need to tell you something." Yuki brushed Kyo's bangs out of the way so that he could fully see his tear stained face. "L-listen, I..." he trailed off and blushed slightly, glancing to the side. Kyo cocked his head to the side curiously.

"What're trying to tell me?" Kyo muttered, pushing Yuki away. "Why are you blushing? Do you like Tohru?"

"N-no." Yuki muttered.

"Then what?" Kyo asked him, falling back on the bed.

"L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Li...like..." Yuki muttered, burying his face into his hands. Kyo could see his ears were rd, same going for the top of the nck.

"Wh-"

"Like, I love you!" Yuki suddenly bust out, hugging Kyo, hiding his face into his chest.

"...I...I love you too, Yuki." Kyo muttered, blushing slightly. He glanced to the side, hugging Yuki closer to his chest. Soon, they both fell asleep in eachother's arms, not knowing that ayame and Momiji would find them the nrxt morning like this...

* * *

Did you like? :3

Anyways, do you get the refrence I put in there? And the chapter name?

Til then,

Lt Is LeArNiNg TaRgEt


End file.
